


HELP ME

by lila_luscious1



Series: HELP ME [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Breaking down walls, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Partner Violence, Therapy, help me, making amends, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Andrea Herrera needs help...she knows it, and she knows that it's time that she ASKED for it
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Ryan Tanner (exes-again), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: HELP ME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564810
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	HELP ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [MissLove27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLove27/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Seattlesweetie113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).

> OC Melina Marcon-Shaw is a creation of my imagination. She'll likely appear in future ShondaWorld  
fics of mine

**You look well**

**Thanks...for lying. I know that I look like shit**

**Not sleeping**

**No**

**Why?**

**You know WHY, Robert...YOU KNOW**

**I do**

**I don't know why I keep doing this to myself, to other people. People I care about. People I LOVE**

**Tanner?**

**Don't do that...PLEASE...Don't hurt me like that. You know who I mean**

**ME**

**YOU. I need help, Robert. Please HELP ME**

**What can I do?**

**I'm better when you're with me**

**This with Tanner-it's OVER, OVER? Or just over for now?**

**Running to San Diego, to Ryan...was a mistake. I could make excuses, but there aren't any. Not really**

**IT's OVER?**

**I swear to you that it is**

**I'll put you with a counselor. Does good work: Melina Marcon-Shaw**

**Te la agradesco mucho. [I appreciate it so much] You never said whether you forgive me**

**I'm trying**

**OK**

**Talk to Melina. I'll stay in touch**

**You'll check on me everyday?**

**Of course**

The appointment is made and Andy requests, and is awarded, the afternoon so that she can meet the therapist. Downtown hi-rise, with a fashionable address. The Doctor is  
extremely attractive, and a worm of jealousy finds its way into the back Andy's mind. She can't help but wonder how it is that Sullivan knows her, but she isn't really in a position  
to ask such questions: not after her SAN DIEGO DEBACLE...

The interview starts with some basic background questions, and the Latina relates some details about her relationship with her Father, his recent demise, and how much his death had  
had affected her. They explore the lingering effects of losing her Mother at age 9, and touch on how her adult decision-making might have been colored by them. Dr. Marcon-Shaw  
prescribes a mild anti-depressant, and mood stabilizers as Andy hesitantly asks that Sullivan not be apprised of their discussion, and is assured that the therapist would be risking her  
her license to practice by doing so (she's talking about her declaration of love for the Captain, somewhere during the half-way point in their session). Andy leaves the therapist's with  
a new sense of hope, of the possibility of redemption.

Lucas Ripley shakes his head in wonder: Robert Sullivan is one of the smartest Men he has ever met, near the top of his class in the academy; as level-headed as they come. Now he's  
making an all-out effort to assist the Woman who betrayed his trust, ran-off to California to break-up Ryan Tanner's engagement to Jenna Matson, only to leave HIM in the lurch  
(returning to Seattle proclaiming her undying love for Sully)...

"Not to be an asshole, man: Is the pussy that good?!! I say that with total respect."

"Yeah...thanks for that. IT IS, and what you're really asking is why I would even consider taking her back...by the way: didn't you break up with HUGHES at least twice? And now  
you are married."

In response, Lucas tips his beer bottle in his friend's direction. "WELL...you have me there!"

"Remember when EVA was stepping out, all those years ago? In my mind, you were not only CRAZY, but WEAK to forgive her. You ended up divorcing her, after she did it again,  
but do I make my point? You LOVED her, and everyone's human. How many second chances have you and I had?"

"Didn't hurt that she had the finest 'frame' in Western Washington. But point taken: loving her as I did made it that much harder to let her go."

"There it is. That's exactly where I AM."

"Right...well you are over the age of 21, and WHITE...sort of!"


End file.
